Dearest Shiori
by Accrementition
Summary: Being Inuyasha and Kagomes daughter, what challenges will Shiori face in life?
1. Shiori

6 / 12 / 12 [Last Updated - 7 / 10 / 12] (For some reason it didn't let me save so I had to upload it again.)

Disclaimer : I dont not own Inuyasha or any of its characters!

Authors note: Hello! This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy reading it. I will upload little by little and end what ever im done with (TO BE CONTINUED). About Inuyashas daughter here are a few details about her ;

Her name is Shiori. She was named after the half breed girl that Inuyasha encountered. Being that Shiori and Inuyasha were so alike, he decided to name his daughter Shiori.

Shiori is half demon. -Cough cough.- Inuyasha went full demon that night... xDD

She takes Kagomes last name.

-Acrementition

The sound of the rain tapping against the window awoke the thirteen year old girl. She arisen from bed, her silver hair tangled in a mess. She stretched her arms out and yawned, showing her fangs. "Shiori! It's time to get ready for school!" Shiori's ears twitched from underneath her hair.

"Yeah yeah.." She pulled the heart printed blanket off of her and leaped out of bed. Hastily, she went out of her bedroom doing what they would call "the pee-pee dance". She swung the bathroom door open.

Shiori walked out of the bathroom after wiping her hands on the nearest towel. Her hair was now combed. Her ears, perked up from the top of her head, visible now.

Downstairs, Kagome Higurashi was busy in the kitchen cooking dinner for her daughter. Her raven black har was put into a bun. She wore the yellow apron she saved after all these years. Kagome was still as beautiful as ever. Also as clumsy as ever. She was preparing tamagoyaki with the side of steamed rice. Since Shiori has a tendency of being late for school, breakfast is always something small yet filling.

Shiori raced down the steps with her dark blue bookbag thrown over her shoulder. The smell of one of her favorite meals brought her to the table. She began eating after saying thank you to her mother.

Kagome called Shiori over into the living room after she had finished eating. She gently hugged Shiori in her arms before tying a scarf around her head. This covered her ears, of course making it a bit hard to hear.

"I got it mom.." Shiori pulled away from her mother and tied the rest of the scarf on her head.

"I'm off." Shiori put on her brown shoes and headed out the door. "Geez geez.." She walked down the old shrine steps and onto the side walk. Things have looked like they have never changed before Shiori was born. She joined her friend Chiro on their way to school. Chiro had short brown hair that stopped at her shoulders. Chiro was much shorter than Shiori. She had an obsession with anime and manga so she always wore cat-cosplay ears whenever they're not in school. Shiori thought it was annoying since she had similiar ears.

"Shi, would you like to grab a snack with me after school?" Chiro looked up at Shiori with a wide smile across her face. Shiori sighed and nodded, not having anything else to do after school.

Once the two arrived at their middle school, the same school Kagome Higurashi had attended, all eyes turned their way. Shiori's ears twitched as she heard snickering and giggling coming from other students. "Shiro!" Chiro and Shiori turned their heads to where the shout was coming from. The term "Shiro" was used for Shiori and Chiro, or sometimes Shichi. The two are very popular at their school. Most people think Chiro and Shiori are dating since they have such a close relationship. It made them popular, since Chiro oftent tried holding hands with Shiori.

As Shiori made a run for it inside of the building, Chiro smiled and waved to the crowd of students that were coming her way. Shiroi sighed and walked into class and sat at her seat in the very back of the classrooom. "I hate this place..".


	2. Down the rabbit hole

6 / 12 / 12 **[Last Updated 12 / 7 / 12 ]**

**Disclaimer : I don't not own Inuyasha or any of its characters!**

Authors note: **I'm sorry I did not update this in so long. I've been so busy, but i'm off school today, so why not write chapter 2?**

**- _Accrementition_**

"Man, i'm glad i'm out of that place!" Shiori let out a sigh of relief, stretching her arms out, her bag still in her hand as she exited the school building. Chiro shortly joined next to her waving goodbye to other of her friends passing by. Shiori and Chiro began walking their way to their favorite cafe.

"So Shi, can we have a sleep over?"Shiori looked down at her companion as they walked through the streets of Tokyo.

"We had one last weekend"

"Yeah at my house. Can't we sleep over at your house?" Shiori let out a grunt. "Why won't you let me see your shrine, Shi?" Chiro looked at her friend, a bit concerned.

"Fine fine! You can stay the night as long as you stop asking me." The two girls walked into the cafe and took a seat. They than began talking about school and upcoming test. The waistress came over with a pen and tablet in her hand. She wrote down their orders, the regular, cookies and ice cream.

Chiro looked over at Shiori's bag noticing a piece of glass in a jar of some sort. "Shiori whats that?"

"Hm? What is what?"

Chiro pointed to the small glass with a cork "That." Shiori pulled out the small glass setting it before them. It contained two what seemed to be glass fragments. They both glowed a faint purple or pink color. A rubber string ran through the cork and tied, making it seem like a necklace.

"I don't know. I'm not sure how it got into my bag either . . . It's probably nothing." She grabbed the shards and placed them back into her bag.

The waitress arrived with their order. A large bowl of ice cream was set down, chocolate vanilla, strawberry, mint, with cookies placed around the rim of the bowl. "Dig in girls!" The two girls grabbed their spoons and quickly started eating. The waitress laughed, and put the pen behind her ear, closing her tablet by simply flipping it and walked away.

"Eeeeh, Chiro my stomach hurts.. " Shiori opened the door to the cafe, walking out.

"Mine too.." Chiro followed after. "I'm going to make a quick call to my mother and tell her i'll be staying at your house." She walked away, pulling out her pink cellphone from her bag. Shiori gave her a nod and waited. She tapped her foot as she watched Chiro talk. She obviously had no patience. She too a small glance at the pocket in her bag which was holding the shards. "Shi?" Chiro called out to her. Shiori jumped slightly, and looked at her friend before beginning to walk.

As they walked, Shiori got looks from everyone she walked past, her long silver hair flowing in the wind, shining in the sun, not to mention it went well with her golden eyes. They reached the shrine steps and Shiori made her way up. Chiro hesitated but soon followed after. Once she reached the top, Chiro's eyes became wide as noticing how big Shiori's family shrine was. She saw Shiori up ahead walking inside. Chiro ran over rather quickly but stopped midway, noticing a small, what looked like to be a shed. It looked like it hadn't been opened in years. She then continued her way. Once inside she closed the door behind her and took off her shoes. "Can't we just go out to eat?" She heard Shiori talking with her mother in the kitchen.  
Kagome looked over as she saw Chiro in the door way. Kagome paused from cooking and turned to her daughters friend.

"Why, hello Chiro." she said politely.

"H-hello Ms. Higurashi." she responded.

"You don't have to be so shy, Chiro. But anyway, we'll be up in my room, mom." Shiori grabbed Chiro's hand and guided her upstairs before her mother had a chance to get another word out. She opened the door to her bedroom and dragged Chiro inside. "So, what do you think about my room?" Her room was pretty plain. She inherited most of Kagome's old furniture such as her bed, and her old desk, which she would study at every night and was her temporary bed. Everything else was brand new, posters of Shiori's favorite band and other souvenirs.

"Well... it's alright." Chiro answered as she picked up the old cat Buyou and sat on Shiori's bed. He let out a small "meow".

"Tsk.." Shiori looked around her room. She noticed her window was open, letting the curtains wave in the wind. She walked over and shut it. "I thought it was a little cold it here."

"By the way Shi, what's that shed-looking thingy outside?"

"This is a shrine, so theres alot of them. Which one specifically?" Chiro set down Buyou and went over to the window, pointing to the small "shed" right outside.

"That one." Chiro said.

"Well I was guessing that's where we keep most of our stuff, historical things ya know. But i'm not really sure.."

"You live here, how can you not be so sure?!" Chiro looked over at her.

"Well I thought it was just another shed like the others!" Shiori snapped back

About a minute of silence went by as they were both looking at the structure. They both ran out the door and downstairs, stepped into their shoes and ran over to the "shed". "You go in first, Chiro."

"Me? Why me?"

"Your the one whose so curious so you go in first! It's probably nothing anyway."

Chiro mumbled under her breathe and took the first step. The wood creaked when she stepped on them, then opening the door to the "shed". A cloud of dust blew into her face, causing her to step back, coughing. Shiori made her way up and looked inside. "Its just a well. A well..? That's it?"

"A well-shrine " Chiro said in confusion. They both walked down more steps into the room. The walked to the well and looked down into the well.

"Hello?!" Shiori called down the well, and it replied with a echo. "Do you have any ramen?!" She giggled to herself along with Chiro. She leaned forward more into the well yelling things. The mud inside was moist causing her to slip. Her arm that was supporting her,slipped as well in the midst of trying to catch herself, and before she knew it, she was falling down a dark well her bag still strapped to her bag.

"Shiori!" Chiro called down to her. Bright lights flashed before Chiro, then the well-shrine became dark again. Only the sound of crickets could be heard.


End file.
